1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector adapter that connects optical connector plugs or an optical connector plug and an optical oscillating apparatus such as a semiconductor laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical communication in which laser light oscillated from an optical oscillating apparatus such as a semiconductor laser is transmitted by using an optical fiber, an optical connector adapter that allows an optical connector plug to be removably inserted is used as a unit for connecting the optical fiber. If removal work of the optical connector plug inserted into the adapter is done while laser light being oscillated from the optical oscillating apparatus, there is a danger that eyes of an operator may be exposed to laser light leaked out from the adapter.
To avoid such a danger, an optical connector adapter including a housing formed of top/bottom walls and both sidewalls, an insertion hole cutting through the housing in a front-back direction through which an optical connector plug is removably inserted, an optical connection sleeve installed in a center portion of the insertion hole to support a ferrule of the optical connector plug, a shutter member (shutter metal fitting) installed at one end of the insertion hole, and a stopper member (stopper metal fitting) installed at the other end of the insertion hole is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-243978 (JP. A)).
The shutter member is formed of a base plate, both side plates extending upward from both side edges of the base plate, and an elastically deformable shutter plate extending obliquely upward from the base plate by being connected to a front edge of the base plate. In the shutter member, the base plate thereof touches the bottom wall of the housing, the both side plates thereof are fitted into sidewall recesses formed in the sidewalls of the housing and the shutter plate thereof is positioned at an end of the insertion hole to shield the end. The stopper member is formed of a base plate, both side plates extending upward from both side edges of the base plate, and an elastically deformable locking plate formed in the both side plates. In the stopper member, the base plate thereof touches the bottom wall of the housing and the both side plates thereof are fitted into sidewall recesses formed in the sidewalls of the housing.
The shutter plate is positioned on the inner side of one end of the insertion hole to shield the insertion hole while inclining toward the center portion of the insertion hole. An adapter can be mounted at a predetermined position of a mounting panel, various apparatuses, and various devices used for optical communication by using the locking plate of the stopper member. If an optical connector plug is inserted into the insertion hole of the adapter, the shutter plate is elastically deformed by being pressed by the optical connector plug and the shutter plate falls toward the center portion of the insertion hole so that shielding of the insertion hole is released. When the optical connector plug is removed from the insertion hole, the shutter plate rises owing to an elastic force (repulsive force) thereof to shield the insertion hole again.
While an optical connector adapter disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-243978 (JP. A) can install the shutter member at one end of the insertion hole and the stopper member at the other end of the insertion hole, but it is impossible to install the shutter member at both ends of the insertion hole and at the same time, to install the stopper member at an end of the insertion hole while being overlaid on the shutter member. Thus, laser light can be shielded at one end, but cannot be shielded at the other end and therefore, if removal work of the optical connector plug is done while laser light being oscillated from the optical oscillating apparatus, there still remains a danger that eyes of the operator may be exposed to laser light leaked out from the adapter.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical connector adapter capable of installing the shutter member at both ends of the insertion hole and at the same time, installing the stopper member at an end of the insertion hole while being overlaid on the shutter member.